1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tunable lenses and lens arrays.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In conventional optical imaging, it is often necessary to tune one or more characteristics of an optical lens. In particular, it is often necessary to tune a focal length of a lens so that the lens forms a clear image of a distant object. It is also often necessary to tune an aperture of a lens so that bright or dim lighting conditions do not cause too much or too little light to be transmitted by the lens.
In conventional man-made lenses, the tuning of lens characteristics typically relies on movable rigid elements. The rigid elements include rigid structures for moving lenses and rigid structures for opening and closing apertures. These rigid elements are often difficult or expensive to fabricate for micro-lenses. These rigid elements also often require complex controllers in lens arrays. In micro-lenses and lens arrays, other methods for tuning lens characteristics are desirable.